Back In Time (ON HOLD )JH15 MIGHT TAKE THIS OVER
by stereo-soul
Summary: Basically, Annabeth and Percy were happy with their kids. But the Hermes cabin turned them into teenagers again Percy/Annabeth and Luke/Bianca not the dead ones
1. Prologue

**I do NOT own PJO**

**Luke Jackson (POV)**

It has been exactly 173 seconds since the last one bombarded me. It was close, so close, the place I call my second home! If only those two would stop their pestering.

"Luke, did you remember to bring your sword?" Aaagggh! So close!

We were about to arrive at Camp Half Blood, my sister was reading, so basically not bothering me, my father had given up on asking if I forgot something, because apparently, "You lose something, then you go to the Hermes cabin!" Everything was perfect, that is except…

"Luke wake up Bianca, we're almost there! Also honey, did you forget your toothbrush, how about your _sister's_ toothbrush?"

"Mom, yes, yes, and yes there is nothing I forgot. And if Bianca forgot something, then sucks for her!"

"All right I just wanted to be sure!"

When we finally _arrived_, I hopped out of the death trap of a car and ran to my friends.

"Why hello there master Wise Catfish," my best friend-close-to-being-more said.

"Oh shut it Airhead!" I playfully responded.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_ "Wow that was really touching you guys! I don't know about you, Luke, Clio, but I can practically _feel_ the testosterones in the air!" my other best friend, Jake said.

"Oh shut it pupil Static Scull!" Clio and I said at the same time. Well, along with the blushing and saying-things-at-the-same-time, Clio and I were already practically dating, and the rest of the camp, plus are parents thought we should.

"Hey Luke, can we talk for a second?" asked Clio.

"Sure" We all looked at Jake.

"Oh, I get it! You guys want to be _alone _for this!" He finally caught on.

"Glad you noticed!" After Jake _finally_ left, I turned towards Clio.

"So, what was that you wanted to talk about?" I asked Clio.

"Well, since everyone thinks we should, and I think we should…" Clio said trailing off at the end.

"Just do me a favor," Clio said

"Sure"

"Tell me how you feel about this," she said.

Before I got to ask what she meant by this, warm, soft, lips collided with mine, thoroughly preventing me from processing a complete thought, much less a complete sentence. I would love to say that I pushed her away, but her lips were like liquid fire, sending electricity through my body. Just as the kiss was getting a bit more passionate, a first year interrupted us.

"What?" I replied out of breath and aggressively.

"Chiron told me to gather you, something to do with your parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

That instantly energized me. I quickly ran to the Big House.

"Chiron, what's wrong; where are my parents?"

"It seems child, that the Hermes cabin has pranked them and turned them back into teenagers."

"What!" I exclaimed

"I know right!" said Bianca; she was so quiet I didn't notice she was there.

"Where are they?" I asked

"You just missed them, they went out to kill-I mean visit the Hermes cabin."

I ran towards the Hermes cabin. Now I wasn't one to spy but, I heard some angry voices inside.

"I can't believe you! No, scratch that, I CAN believe you would do this!" I heard someone a definite female yell.

"No, don't bring out the knife" I heard someone say

"Come on" the person said, "Don't you have my back on this man?"

"No!" I heard a male voice say.

After that I heard a series of thumbs, whacks, and screams of words so bad that if I as much as think about them, I would be grounded. When that finally stopped, a pissed off looking blonde came out followed by a guy. The guy was tall and looked just as, if not more pissed than the blonde. He was about 17 with tan skin, green eyes and raven hair. But the girl, she was smoking. Tall, lean. and curvy! She had princess curled blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," the blonde said. Hmm … Seaweed Brain, that sounded familiar.

"We have to find Luke and Bianca," she continued. I wondered what she needed me for. I ran away to Bianca and told her the news.

**Bianca Jackson (POV)**

I was just reading when my brother, Luke burst through the door. He started talking about people wanting to see us, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at the picture of hotness. He had sea-green eyes, so deep that you could lose yourself forever. He had the perfect build, muscled but not _too_ muscle, lean but not lanky. It was official; the mystery boy had a swimmer's body. Next to him was a blonde girl with grey eyes. I guess I was staring, because Luke was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Bianca, Bianca, Earth to Bianca, do you copy? Houston we have a problem, my nerdy sister is acting strange, stranger than average." That got me out of my trance.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

"So, who are you guys?" my idiot brother asked.

"Don't you recognize us?" the blonde asked.

"No," we both said.

"Well, it's a sad day Wise Girl, when your own kids don't remember you!"

**Luke Jackson (POV)**

That meant these were our parents!

Did I just mentally call my mom "smoking?"

Does my sister think Dad is "hot?"

Eeewww!


	2. Apollo

**I AM SO HAPPY! I just learned how to add new chapters, it's sad, I know, but still, sorry for the wait**

**I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

Luke Jackson (POV)

I AM ANGRY! Right after I got over the fact of calling my mom "smoking" another surprise flashed in. It was the "great" Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis.

"Hello, teens, adults-that-got-turned-into-teens, horse-man! It is your privilege to be in my presence, the Great and Awesomest god!" Thunder booms!

"Okay, okay, 2nd most awesome god! Jeez, Zeus, so theatrical!" More thunder!

"Anyway, we came here to tell you that Gaea and the Titans have teamed up with Typhon to, well…How do I put this lightly?"

"Have world destruction?" asked some random camper.

"Well technically, yes," said Artemis

"Oh, puh-lease! Them, we can handle a titan, primordial, plus, we've got all-monsters slayer, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! Typhon, we can handle and Kronus and Co., the demigods can handle, and once we totally **DECIMATE** Typhon, we can help them **DESTROY** Gaea!" said Apollo

"What, we're officially 35; we are out-of-practice and out-of-stock for wars! We are **NOT** just **WEAPONS**! We have life's, unlike you mythological beings who are intent on having world destruction," Dad outburst. I was certain he would be disintegrated on the spot, but apparently that was not the plan.

"I see your bodies not only returned to being teens, but so did your amount of self-control, Perseus Jackson!" said Artemis. Dad kind-of flinched at his full name, but before you knew it his sharp, out-of-control tongue was at it again!

"Oh puh-lease," he said, pulling an Apollo on us, "We both know that you would **LOVE **to blast me to pieces right now, but you know that you need Poseidon's support to beat Typhon and you need my help to defeat Kronus again!"

We all looked to Annabeth or Mom

"Is it true?"

"Yes, the gods need us more than you believe, and Seaweed Brain you made sense! Congratulations!" she said. Then she pulled him into an intense make-out session.

Now I've seen my parents kiss plenty of times. But I've never really seen them _make-out_! And let me tell you, it's rather frightening to see your teenager parents getting more passionate in the kiss. So passionate that anymore passionate that, well let's say…that if we had let them continue I might have gotten a new sibling!

"Okay enough of that young ones," Chiron said. My parents separated looking a bit dazed and flushed.

"We do **NOT** need you! You are but mere _mortals_, while **WE** are majestic beings that have survived through the millennium," Artemis yelled, infuriated

"Yeah, yeah, we are but mere _mortals_, while **YOU** are majestic beings that have survived through millennium and you're going to get you _podex's_ whooped by your father and grandmother!"

"Arty, no matter how fun it is watching you two flirt, I mean _argue, _Zeus told us to come down here to order you, I mean _tell you, _to attend a stress reliever party on Olympus. Make sure you're not running or naked or doing something embarrassing at exactly 7:00, because that is when you're getting zapped there!"

With that the twin archery gods flashed out.

Well, this is going to be interesting!

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 7:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

_Cough! Cough! _ Clio and I pulled away from each other fast!

_OH HADES!_

_Hey, I'm right here, so don't use my name as a curse!_

_Sorry, Lord Hades!_

_You better be!_

Wow, this is embarrassing; me and Clio forgot about the party and were making-out. Now, everyone is here and we looked like idiots! Well at least we didn't get the worst of it! Some kid from the Hypnos cabin was asleep and must have liked to sleep in the nude; so now, showing up on Olympus while making-out doesn't seem as bad as showing up on Olympus while in your birthday suit.

"Well, now that that is over with, demigods, here are the plans. Each Olympian will have a different activity. Your first Olympian is Apollo." said Zeus. And with that, everyone but Apollo flashed out.

"Okay, little demi-squirts, my activity is…

**KARAOKE!"**

I guess he was expecting cheers, but only the Apollo cabin did, and that was because Apollo was their dad, not because they wanted to!

"Um, Lord Apollo, what if you can't sing?" asked a timid little 8 year old Iris cabin newbie.

"Well, I don't care if you can't sing, you can sound like a cat that got run over by a car for all I care, but everyone will get off of their lazy _podex's_ and sing!" he yelled, making the little girl a bit more frightened.

"Lord Apollo, were **ARE** we going to sing?" asked some random camper.

"Good question!" he said. And with that he snapped his fingers and we were all teleported to some karaoke club that our parents wouldn't let us go to.

Apollo appeared on stage with two podiums on either side of him. On top of the podiums were glass bowls, one with pink cards inside and the other the same except with blue.

"Now, time has come for us to chose one courageous young man or woman for the honor a representing the Olympian, me for the first annual Karaoke Games! As usual, ladies first! _Is he quoting Effie Trinket?_ **(Hunger Games, the Reaping)** He started digging around the bowl and finally chose one from the bowl with pink slips in it.

"Annabeth Chase!"

Everyone turned to Mom with pity in their eyes; all I could see in Mom's eyes was anger.

"Now come up here and sing, whatever you want will be automatically played and you will already know the lyrics if you don't already!" Apollo said.

Mom walked up and thought for about a minute before she must have thought of a song, because the music started to play.

"I'm dedicating this to my boyfriend/fiancée, Percy" Oh so this is for Dad, probably going to be some sappy song by some old person.

Apparently that wasn't the case.

**(This won't be one of those fan fictions were it only has to do with singing) **

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Wow, if you think watching your parents make-out is weird, it's nothing compared to your Mom telling your Dad that she wants to go _all the way tonight, no regrets, just love _or that Dad _turns her on_, how they should _get drunk and go to a motel_, it's just very disturbing! I looked over to Bianca, she didn't really look any different, I guess she still hasn't lost that innocent ignorance about everything else. Lucky her!

"Wow, that was amazing, and it totally sums up what you're experiencing just now!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Okay, now the lucky man coming up here to sing will be our very own, bright, little ball of sunshine,

**NICO DI ANGELO!"**

Everyone turned to look at Uncle. His face was kind-of emotionless, but if you'd of known him for as long as I did you could tell he was seething!

"Now-,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it!" He said cutting him off, now I could really see how dad and him were cousins.

_Music starts to play_

"Whoa! Hold on their buddy, this is a duet!" Apollo said.

Everyone just stared blankly at him, well, everyone except for the Apollo and Athena cabins.

"Basically, you can't _du-et _without someone else!" Everybody got it, but nobody laughed **(Not Annabeth "Nobody," but nobody nobody)**

"Fine, get up here Thals," Clever, get your wife up there, so she can't humiliate you, because she was doing it too!

Thalia seemed to get it also, and was obviously enraged that when she got home, she couldn't embarrass her husband.

"What, but I don't want to!"

"Well, too bad, 'cause I'm a god!"

"Fine!"

So it's my two Goth/Emo/Punk/Lovers Uncle and Aunt singing a song together.

Well this is going to be some sad song probably, maybe about the world falling, or we could get lucky and have it be about the rain turning to blood, flesh being burned off of by your own parents!

I should really try to stop guessing, 'cause I'm always **DEAD WRONG!**

_(Thalia=Italics_ **Nico=Bold)**

**Let's excuse me baby  
Go, yeah you baby  
Back, ooh you groovy baby  
In, let's make a movie baby  
Time, excuse me baby  
Let's, yeah you baby  
Go, ooh you groovy baby  
Back in, let's make a movie baby  
Time**

**It's Mr Worldwide, Agent A, Reporting live**  
**From Cape Canaveral, MK, Big Syphe, let's ride**

**Back, back, in, in, time**

_Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one_

**Miami equals black mask, black clothes**  
**With a little bit of rope to tie, I flipped it**  
**Black suits, white shirts, black glasses with a matching tie**  
**Like Agent J or Agent K, and I wish the whole world would**  
**Ok, i'm tryin' make a billion out of 15 cents**  
**Understand, understood**  
**I'm a go-getter, mover, shaker, culture, bury a boarder, record-breaker won't cha**  
**Give credit where credit is due don't cha**  
**Know that I don't give a number two**  
**Y'all just halfway thoughts**  
**Not worth the back of my mind**  
**But to understand the future we have to go back in time**

_Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one_

**I got the globe, yeah, in the palm of my hand**  
**Wherever I spin it, that's where I land**  
**Let's save the world**  
**Men In Black I know you understand**  
**Stop the movement, they can try if they want to**  
**Ignorar lo latino, si, they can try if they want to**  
**What Pit solves is a bit raw**  
**Took like jigsaw and built it all**  
**Despite a big loss, I'd bet it all**  
**And fought blind against the world, Ray Charles**  
**Y'all just halfway thoughts**  
**Not worth the back of my mind**  
**But to understand the future, we have to go back in time**

_Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one  
_**  
Let's excuse me baby  
Go, yeah you baby  
Back, ooh you groovy baby  
In, let's make a movie baby  
Time, excuse me baby  
Let's, yeah you baby  
Go, ooh you groovy baby  
Back in, let's make a movie baby  
Time**

_Baby, ohhh baby  
Ohhh baby, my sweet baby  
You're the one_

Wow, just, wow. I didn't even know that Uncle could listen to anything except for Evanescence, or that Aunt had ever heard of anything other than Green Day.

"What, we are capable of listening to more than Evanescence and Green Day, though Green Day rules!" Thalia yelled.

"Okay, well, that was…different. Thank you star-crossed emo lovers for singing that _delightful_ Pit Bull song," Apollo said.

"Oh, my…look at the time, you best be going!"

"Where, going where, and most importantly, how?" Mom asked

"Oh, silly me! Next up you should be going to Zeus's palace on the top of Mt. Everest! You're going to be doing something, that even you, no, _especially_ you, Thalia, and you too, Percy and Nico would **HATE!**"

"What!" Thalia, Dad, and Nico screamed

Apollo just ignored them

"3, 2, 1! Bye, bye!" Apollo said, and just before the bright light took us I heard him mutter under his breath,

"Maybe 'Bye, bye' forever,"

This, for _some_ strange reason worried me. (sarcasm)

* * *

**Hope you liked it, 'cause it was 10 pages long**


End file.
